


A Good Man

by sal_si_puedes



Series: Suits Comment Fics [14]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M, caring!Harvey, drunk!Mike, for fionafusuits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4086073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_si_puedes/pseuds/sal_si_puedes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike gets drunk and ends up in front of Harvey's building.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fionafu0402](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fionafu0402/gifts).



> Inspired by [this beautiful drawing](http://fionafusuits.tumblr.com/post/120849315007/mikes-drunk-threw-up-all-over-himself-could) by [fionafusuits](http://fionafusuits.tumblr.com/) (who is just so fucking talented it's not even funny!!!).
> 
> I'm [sal-si-puedes](http://sal-si-puedes.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. Come and say "Hi!"!!

It’s already close to midnight when Harvey’s cell phone buzzes and he has got home only about ten minutes ago after a long and tiring day at the firm. His suit jacket is lying over the back of the couch and he has dropped his vest and tie on the bed on his way to the bathroom. Now there is a glass of scotch in his hand and some papers in front of him on the coffee table but he has leaned back against the back rest of the sofa and his eyes are closed.

The buzzing won’t stop and after a couple of seconds, Harvey picks it up and stares at the screen.

_Mike._

Mike had left early that day, something about dinner with Rachel, Harvey hadn’t really paid attention. Frowning, Harvey accepts the call.

“Yeah.”

There’s a cough on the other end of the line and some rustling and sniffling but no words.

“Mike?”

More rustling and another cough.

“Mike, I’m hanging up.” It’s late and Harvey has no time for this. He’s too tired for this, too—

“God, ’m _so_ drunk.”

Mike wouldn’t have had to say that. It’s clearly audible in the way he slurs his words so Harvey would have known immediately anyway. His tongue sound heavy and his lips cracked and dry.

“Mike, you—“

“’m not feeling so good, actually,” Mike mumbles, and there is that rustling and sniffling again. “I—“ Harvey can hear Mike swallow heavily and groan. “Feel sick.”

“Mike—“

“Shit, I—“ Mike’s words are interrupted by retching and Harvey holds his cell away from his ear a little, wrinkling his nose.

When he’s done throwing up Mike coughs and spits out and his voice sounds raw and hoarse when he speaks again. “Sorry.”

“Where are you,” Harvey asks, already regretting that question.

“Here.”

“You don’t say.” With a heavy sigh on his lips and a frown on his brow, Harvey rises from the couch. “And where is here?”

“ _Here_ here,” Mike slurs and clears his throat again. “Shit. I mean _here_. At your place. Shithead wouldn’t let me up.”

“Wonder why,” Harvey stretches and carefully sets down his glass next to the folders.

“’s new,” Mike murmurs and he sounds seriously offended even through his palpable misery. “New guy. Won’t let me up.”

“Yeah, I can imagine,” Harvey replies on his way to the door. “Good man.”

“I stink,” Mike states and Harvey grabs his keys. “And he won’t let me up. ‘m so fucked.”

There. That sniffling and rustling sound again. “Sorry.”

“Don’t cry, for god’s sake,” Harvey groans and opens the door. “And don’t puke in front of my building again. I’ll be down in a minute.”

“’kay,” Mike murmurs and spits out again. “Thank you, Harvey. You’re a good man, too, you know?”

“Yeah,” Harvey sighs as he ends the call and the elevator doors close behind him.

It’s not easy to get Mike through the lobby and into the elevator. He can barely stand and he leans on Harvey heavily, Harvey’s arm around his waist steadying him at least a little.

Harvey nods when they pass the door man – Mike was right, it’s a new guy, and Harvey briefly wonders where Raoul might be – and once they’re in the elevator, Mike sags against the wall of the cabin and slowly sinks down onto the floor. He props his elbows up on his knees and buries his face in his head, shaking his head over and over again. When he looks up at Harvey again, his eyes are as wide as saucers and tears are streaming down his face. “I don’t feel so good,” he whispers and stares at Harvey, biting his lips. “I—“

He lowers his head again and grips his legs so hard his knuckles turn white. “Shit—“

“Don’t puke in here,” Harvey says when Mike moans against his knees and Mike’s head shoots up. He bites his lips and nods.

“Okay,” he whispers and swallows thickly. “I’ll try.”

Harvey nods in reply and when the elevator stops at the top floor, Harvey helps Mike stand up, steadies him and holds him close until he has unlocked the door to his condo. Once the door swings open, Mike struggles free and rushes for the bathroom.

When he hasn’t come out fifteen minutes later, Harvey follows him and finds him sitting in the bathtub clad in nothing but his boxer briefs. His clothes are strewn all over the floor and the lid of the toilet is open.

Harvey flushes it without taking a look and turns off the faucet at the sink.

Mike has pulled up his knees against his chest and his arms are wrapped around his legs. When Harvey walks over to the tub he slowly lifts his head, his eyes red and puffy and still brimming over with tears.

“I stink,” he whispers and bites his lips again. “I need a shower.”

Harvey just nods and climbs on the tub’s edge behind Mike’s back. Leaning forward he carefully turns on the water and when the temperature is right he lets pour some of it over Mike’s shoulders and neck. “Good?”

“Hmmm,” Mike hums and his body relaxes a little. “’m dizzy.”

“I know.” Harvey continues to let the warm water run over Mike’s skin and after a couple of minutes Mike breathing hitches and he hiccups. When he sniffles loudly and his shoulders start to shake, Harvey frowns.

“Mike,” he murmurs softly and runs his hand over Mike’s head before he lets the shower head follow. His clothes are getting wet but he doesn’t really care. “What—“

“Rachel’s pregnant,” Mike sobs so quietly that Harvey has to strain his ears to hear him over the sound of the water. “It’s not mine.”

Harvey closes his eyes for a moment, grateful that Mike can’t see him. Seeing Mike in so much pain is hard. “I’m sorry,” he finally says and runs his fingers through Mike’s hair again. “I’m—“

Slowly Mike raises his head and turns around to face Harvey. “You’d _never_ do that to me. _You_ ’d never get pregnant if it wasn’t mine, right?”

“No,” Harvey smiles and reaches out to run his thumb over Mike’s tear-stained cheek. “I’d never do that.”

Solemnly, Mike nods and worries his lower lip between his teeth for a while before he speaks again, the water running over his shoulder and down his chest. “And I know why you wouldn’t, too,” he finally says and Harvey tilts his head, a distinct look of amusement in his eyes.

“You _do_?”

“Yeah,” Mike nods and reaches for Harvey’s hand. He gives a quick squeeze and nods again. “Because _you_ ’d never cheat on me.”

Harvey’s heart misses a beat and when Mike let’s go of his hand, he touches Mike’s face once more. “Mike—“

“You’re a good man, Harvey,” Mike murmurs and turns his head away again. “The best man. My best man.” He chuckles dryly before he lowers his head again and the same shaking runs through his body. “It would have been so much better,” he sobs and once again Harvey has to strain his ears to understand. “If we had gotten married back then. I mean, you and I. I mean—I mean, you know— _We_ should have gotten married back then. Then none of this would have happened.”

His long speech seems to have exhausted Mike because he doesn’t speak again for the longest time. Harvey finally climbs off of the tub’s edge, the front of his shirt and trousers soaked, and stands next to the tub. “Come on,” he says gently, reaching out his hand. “Come on. Up.”

Mike stands up, holding on to Harvey’s arm tightly for support, and Harvey showers his chest and upper thighs as well.

From the corners of his eyes Harvey can see Mike taking off his boxers while he turns off the water and puts the shower head back in its hanger. He reaches for one of the towels and holds it out for Mike, wrapping it around him and running his hands up and down Mike’s arms for a couple of times.

“Will you be okay on your own for a short bit?” He asks and Mike nods. “I just want to get you something to put on.”

Mike nods again and starts to dry himself off clumsily. “’kay.”

Harvey returns with some track pants and a t-shirt and helps Mike to get dressed. Mike is still very wobbly on his legs and Harvey has to catch and steady him more than once to keep him from stumbling and falling.

When Mike is dressed, he runs his fingers through his moist hair and sniffles. His eyes are still red and swollen and he bites his lips so hard they turn white for a moment.

All Harvey wants to do is to pull Mike into his arms and hold him tight until he is sober again and all his pain has disappeared but he doesn’t know how to get from here to there, from here to that embrace. So he nods and briefly touches Mike’s shoulder and Mike lets out a sound that is somewhere between a sigh and a moan.

“You can stay here tonight,” Harvey says and Mike squeezes his eyes shut.

“Thank you,” he whispers and Harvey leads him to the guest bedroom where he pulls back the covers and motions for Mike to slip underneath.

“Good man,” Mike murmurs, pulling the covers over him and turning to his side, facing the wall. “Love you so much.”

When Harvey comes back with a glass of water and a couple of Tylenol, Mike has turned onto his other side and is already sound asleep. Harvey sets the glass and the pill bottle down onto the bedside table and looks at the sleeping Mike for a couple of moments.

With the gentlest of touches Harvey brushes a stray strand of hair from Mike’s forehead. It is still moist.

 

~fin~


End file.
